The Last one Standing
by Ashmee
Summary: Harry is having another mixed up year at Hogwarts. And when he finds Ron and Hermione together, things get pretty twisted.
1. Found out

DISCLAIMER : I didn't not come up with any of these characters. They are pureply J.K. Rowlings genius work, and I'm putting my own twist to them! :)  
  
-The Last One Standing-  
  
It was a dark day at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Harry Potter was sitting in the Great Hall with his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Neither of them were hungry, because they had unfortunatley eaten one of Hagrid's "experiments", which turned out to be a dead ferret. They had spent the past hour throwing up in the bathrooms, and had ghostly pale faces. Hermione was twirling her hair auburn hair around her finger, and looking at Harrys food with disgust. Ron was so sickened by the look of food that he turned around completely, and all Harry could see was the back of his head, which was covered in short red hair. "Harry... I don't how you can eat like that!" Hermione said, with a shudder. Harry was stuffing his face. Steak and kidney pie, mashed potatoes, jello, Shepperd's pie, and other assorted foods were spread out in front of him, and he was taking a bite of each, in a row. Harry just smiled, which showed off his teeth, that had food inbetween them. Hermione looked as if she was going to puke again and said, "I have to go." She promptly ran out of the Great Hall, and what Harry would see through the swinging doors, was running in the direction of the abandoned Girls Bathroom, which hosted Moaning Myrtle.   
  
That bathroom was the bathroom in which Harry, Ron, Hermione, and their old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lockhart, had discovered the Chamber of Secrets just 3 years ago. Lockhart was very conceited, and while trying to set a Memory Charm on Ron, with Rons faulty wand, it had backfired and he ended up in St. Mungos.   
  
Ron turned around to Harry after Hermione had left and said, "What was that about?" Then looking down at Harrys food, he, too, looked like he was going to throw up and said. "Gotta go. Bye Harry." He ran out of the Great Hall, but it looked to Harry as if he was running in the same direction as Hermione, though Harry knew for a fact, the boys bathroom was in the other direction. Harry smiled to himself and continued to eat, but was interrupted by his long-standing enemy, Draco Malfoy. "What are you smiling at, Potter?" He smirked and crossed his arms. And as always, was backed up by his two henchmen, Crabbe and Goyle. Harry grimaced at the memory of changing into Goyle in second year, to get information from Draco. "Nothing, Malfoy. Just at the fact that you're missing your blanket. You know, the one you sleep with at night?" Harry smiled, knowing that he has beat Draco this time. Draco sneered and said. "Crabbe. Goyle. Lets go." Draco walked out of the Great Hall, followed closely by Crabbe and Goyle. Harry sighed, and realized he had lost his appetite. 'Probably that oaf Malfoy. He always makes me nauseous.' Harry got up, with a knot in his stomach. He was thinking about the Quidditch match the following Tuesday against Slytherin. If Gryffindor didn't beat them, they might go into another burst of that annoying song 'Weasley is our King'. Ever since Oliver Wood, their previous team captain, left, Gryffindor was on a horrible losing streak. They've been beaten by Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff so far, and Harry wouldn't afford to lose to Slytherin. Even with his new Firebolt, Harry was very uncertain.  
  
When Harry got to the Gryffindor Common Room entrance, the Fat Lady portrait, Harry realized he didn't have the new password. He sighed and sat down on the staircase adjacent to the portrait to wait for someone that did know the password. The Fat Lady was singing again, and Harry winced and covered his ears. She was a horrible singer, and was always trying to break a wine glass with her voice, which never worked. Harry sighed. Then, suddenly, the ground beneath him shifted, and Harry realized the stair cases were moving. Harry stood up, he didn't want his legs to get caught between staircase and platform. He held onto the railing to gain his balance. He looked at the door before him where the staircase has stopped. Suddenly the stairs moved a little again, so Harry jumped off onto the platform at the door. He looked around and didn't see anyone watching him, so he opened the door and gasped. He quickly shut the door. He just saw Hermione and Ron, kissing. Harry jumped onto another moving staircase, just as Hermione opened the door, and called out his name. Harry ignored it, and jumped onto the platform with the Fat Lady, where there were a few Gryffindors who knew the password. Harry went in with them, and asked them the password, so he could remember it. He wrote it on a small scrap of parchment and went into his dorm, his brain moving very fast.  
  
End of Chapter One 


	2. Illusion or Reality?

DISCLAIMER : I didn't not come up with any of these characters. They are purely J.K. Rowlings genius work, and I'm putting my own twist to them! :)  
  
-The Last One Standing- Chapter Two : Illusion or Reality?  
  
Harry was in the boys dorm room, sitting on the edge of his bed, too shocked to think straight. Ron... and Hermione? They always fought! Never got along. Surely it was just a figment of his imagination. Suddenly Harry heard a sound coming from Ron's bed. He wasn't there, was he? How could he be? Harry walked over to the bed and pulled the curtain back. Ron was laying on top of the sheets and blankets, having a nap. Harry thought he was crazy now. Just to prove to thimself that he wasn't insane, he reached out to see if Ron was real, or just a mirage. Harry pulled back and gasped when what he felt was solid Ron's back. But, didn't he just see Ron and Hermione together? In that room? Harry felt dizzy.   
  
Suddenly, Ron woke with a start. "CHEN UP!" He shouted. Harry looked at him, amused. "Better, Ron?" Ron looked at Harry like he had never seen him before then said, 'How much did you hear?" Harry chuckled. "Only the 'Chen Up' part. What was that anyway?" Ron shrugged. "Nothing. What do you want. You woke me up."   
  
Harry sat on the bed across from Ron, which he guessed was Dean Thomas's, by the smell of a girls purfume. Harry told Ron about his encounter with him and Hermione in the room. Roms face was shriveled into a look of disgust. "Me? With that woman? I'd rather eat another of Hagrid's dead ferrets." Harry smiled and said, "Then who was it?" Ron shrugged. Harry looked at him and said, "But I thought I saw you run in the direction of the girls bathroom Hermione was going to, when you left me in the Great Hall." Ron blushed. "Yeah, actually. I was running there because.. well.. Hermione left this on the ground." Ron went into his bag and pulled out a thin package. Harry took one look at it and knew what it was. They were muggle things. 'Tampons'. His Aunt Petunia used them. Harry yelled, "RON! Put that AWAY! Don't you know what it is?" Ron blushed and put it back in his bag, shaking his head. "They're muggle things. For girls... women... you know." Rons entire face turned the deepest shade of red Harry had ever seen. "Oh. Didn't know that. What should I do with it?" Harry shrugged. "I dunno. Give it back?" "No! If anyone saw me, they'd never let me forget it. Especially Hermione." Harry laughed.  
  
While Ron rambled on about something, Harry kept thinking about what he saw in that room. Was her crazy, or was Ron lying? Ron was his best friend, surely he'd tell Harry if something was going on between them. Wouldn't he?  
  
End of Chapter Two 


	3. The end of the line

DISCLAIMER : I didn't not come up with any of these characters. They are purely J.K. Rowlings genius work, and I'm putting my own twist to them! :)  
  
-The Last One Standing- Chapter Three : The end of the line.  
  
A couple days later, Harry was walking to Muggle Studies. He had given up on trying to understand Ron and Hermione. And besides, just the thought of them together made his spine tickle. And not in a good way.   
  
Someone he didn't know waved Hi to him, and he waved back. He sighed and touched the scar on his forehead. What he wouldn't give to be normal. Where no one whould know who he is, just by looking at his forehead. He was walking with his head down, and suddenly walked right into somebody. He fell hard onto the concrete and his books and papers scattered everywhere. He mumbled something rude under his breath, and looked up into the eyes of no one else but Cho Chang. Harry blushed and rushed to help her pick up her things. "Sorry, Cho." She smiled. "No problem Harry." He helped her up. "Well, bye Harry." She pushed her long black hair to the side and batted her dark eyes at him, then turned and left. He could still feel that he was blushing, then went to pick up his own things, which had been trampled on by other people. Looks like his Potions paper was ruined. He'd have to re-do it in Divintation.  
  
Half a hour later, Harry and Ron were sitting at a table in Muggle Studies, learning about Muggle Music. There were apparently many 'Genres'. Harry was bore dout of his mind, but he dind't mind because this was the only class in the day where he didn't hear the name Voldemort. The less the better, is what he thought.   
  
Harry heard Ron snoring lightly with his chin on the desk. The professor didn't notice, but Harry tried to poke Ron awake anyway. Ron awoke with a start and almost cried out, but Harry quickly covered his mouth. Only those closest to them turned their heads, but quickly turned away when they saw Harry. Harry sighed, and suddenly realized he was still covering Ron's mouth, who was now struggling to breathe. Harry let go. Ron wispered, "What the bloody hell are you trying to do?" He said between pants. "Kill me?" Harry said smugly, "Sorry."   
  
"I was just going to say, I had a weird dream." Harry rolled his eyes and turned to look at the notes the Professor was writing on the board. Harry quickly wrote them down, in case there might be a test. He said to Ron in a low voice, "Your dreams are always weird. Remember in third yea-" Ron interrupted. "No, weirder then normal!" His voice was low, but again the same students turned to look at them and glared. Harry waved apologetically and Ron blushed, and copied the notes from the board.  
  
"Anyway-" The Professor turned around and glared at Ron. "Mr. Weasley. What, may I ask, is so intresting that you are talking during my class? Please tell, we're all dying to know." Ron blushed and said, "Nothing Professor." "Well, them Mr. Weasley. I'm sure you and that 'Nothing' would love to do 'Nothing' in detention with me, for a week!" Rons mouth dropped open. "A WEEK? Professor, thats kind of harsh!" The Professor snapepd back, "Do you want to make it two weeks?" Ron opened his mouth, then closed it and looked at the desk. Harry could hear snickers from nearby tables but didn't say anything, just concentrated on his book. The Professor turned bakc to what he was writing. Ron sighed and opened his book. "There goes my week." He said under his breath. Harry nodded and wrote down more notes from the board.  
  
End of chapter three. 


	4. Bitten and Read

DISCLAIMER : I didn't not come up with any of these characters. They are purely J.K. Rowlings genius work, and I'm putting my own twist to them! :)  
  
-The Last One Standing- Chapter Four : Bitten and Read  
  
A few hours later, he and Ron were in Care of Magical Creatures, looking into the face of a Mackled Malaclaw. Their teacher, Hermione, Ron and Harry's good friend Hagrid, was struggling to keep it away from the Slytherins. Malfoy was wimpering and hiding behind Goyle, who was also wimpering, and hiding behind Crabbe. Harry smirked. 'They're not as tough as they think they are.' He thought. Hagrid was just telling them how if you ate one of these oversized lobsters, you'd end up being sick for up to a week with a high fever and a greenish rash. Harry wasn't paying attention, he was busy thinking about yesterdays Quidditch Practice and the tactics Angelina had taught them. In, out, over, swerve, touch down. Harry smiled. Ron wispered into Harry's ear, "Maybe if I get bitten by one of those, I won't have to serve detention this week. I'd still be missing the game, but at least I wouldn't be writing lines." Harry sighed. They would be missing one player. Ron. He wasn't that good, but now they'd have to play with less players then usual. Angelina had told them something about Harry catching the snitch.. what was it?  
  
Suddenly, Harry heard a scream, and looked up to see Malfoy and Co. struggling with the Mackled Malaclaw that had pounced on them. Crabbe and Goyle were trying to punch it, but not suceeding, and Draco was screaming in agony. "IT BIT ME!!! IT BIT ME! WAIT UNTIL MY FATHER HEARS ABOUT THIS!" Many girls from Gryffindor and Slytherin were screaming and running towards the castle. Harry wasn't sure if it was to try to get away or to go get help. He pulled out his wand and screamed "Finite Incantatem!" The Malaclaw stopped moving, and many eyes turned to look at Harry. Harry put his wand away and Draco looked at him susipciously. Ron looked purely panicked. Hagrid pulled "Gnaw" off of Malfoy. And Harry turned to see Madame Pomfrey running out to them, when someone yelled "Madame Pomfrey!" She shushed everyone and sent them back to the castle, staying with Draco where he was crying about his leg. "Harry Potter did it!" Draco said inbetween sobs. "He probably teamed up with the beast!" Madame Pomfrey shushed him and continued to help the bite on Dracos leg.  
  
Back in the castle, Ron was looking at Harry oddly. "What?" Harry finally said. They were in the common room, and no one was looking at Harry. "Why did you do that?" Ron said. "Do what?" Harry replied, looking at Ron. "Help Malfoy. What has he ever done for you?" Harry shrugged. "I dunno. He was faking anyway, I just tried to stop the commotion." Ron didn't look convinced but said, "Okay, Harry. I'm gonna go do... homework. I'll see you around." "Later." Harry replied and slumped in a chair. He could still hear wispers of his name.   
  
Harry reached into his pocket for some Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, but instead of Beans, a note fell out. Harry looked at it quizzically, and picked it up. He opened it tentavly and read.  
  
Harry,  
  
Use this in good health.  
  
There was no signature. Harry sighed and thought, 'Use what? Theres nothing here.' All of the sudden, Harry's owl. Hedwig, flew in with a parcel and let go of it on Harry's lap. It was heavy and square, like a book. "Thanks Hedwig." He said, and stroked Hedwig who cooed affectionatley. Harry opened the package to see a book titled 'Home Life and Habits of British Muggles'. Harry gawked at it. Why would he need this? He already lived with Muggles for 3 months, that despised him. He didn't want to know anything else about Muggles. He sighed and went up into his Dorm, to put the book away.  
  
End of chapter four 


	5. Stolen items and secret plans

DISCLAIMER : I didn't not come up with any of these characters. They are purely J.K. Rowlings genius work, and I'm putting my own twist to them! :)  
  
-The Last One Standing- Chapter Five : Stolen items and secret plans  
  
Harry didn't even give the book a second thought. It was months later, and everyone was gone for the Christmas holidays, except Harry, and Ron who had decided to stay at school. "To avoid being smushed to death by visiting relatives." Was Rons excuse, but Harry had a feeling that Ron, George and Fred, who had stayed behind as well, had something up their sleeves. They were Ron's older twin brothers, and were famous for their making of mischeif. Peeves was almost their best friend. He did everything they asked and held them in high regard.   
  
The quidditch match Harry was dreading was even worse then he thought. They were smothered by Slytherin, who sang 'The Weasleys are our Kings'. They upgraded the song for George and Fred, who had done a terrible job at their jobs. George and Fred had nearly pummled them, if it wasn't for Madam Hooch and Professor McGonagall, Malfoy and his band of miscreants would be dead. Harry was sad that the adults had broken up the fight.   
  
On Christmas morning, he woke up to one small present by his feet. He reached over and opened it. There was a box inside, and inside the box was a blank piece of parchment. Harry looked at it, and turned it over. He wondered if maybe it had invisible ink on it so he said the correct spell, (Aparecium!) and there appeared a small message.   
  
I hope you don't mind.  
  
Harry looked at it and rubbed his eyes. What was going on? He puled the curtain around, and went over to Ron's bed who was looking at a blank piece of parchment. He looked up at Harry. "Did you get this piece of paper? It doesn't say anything! This is useless!" He tossed it aside and went to the foto of his bed to look for presents. "Theres nothing here! Theres nothing anywhere! Where did everything go?" Harry ignored him and said Aparecium! again. The same message appeared on the pice of paper. 'I hope you don't mind." He was suprised that someone went to the trouble of stealing eveyrones presents. Ron was in a panick, waking everyone that was still here up and asking where their gifts were.   
  
No one knew. Harry sighed and wished Hermione was here. "Lets go into the common room, guys." Harry said. He was followed by Ron, Dean, and Seamus. To Harry's suprise, there were already people in the common room talking to eachother animatedly. He guessed they didn't know where their presents were either.   
  
Harry sighed and went down the stairs. Dean, Ron, and Seamus folllowed. Harry and Ron went over to Fred and George, who for once in their life, were not smiling. "They took our presents!" Fred cried in outrage, and proceeded to beat up a pillow. George turned to look at Ron and Harry, rage in his eyes. "Harry. Thank god you're here. We..." He cast a glance over to Fred, who was eating the pillow and making feathers fly everywhere, "I have a plan." Ron scoffed. "Gee, thanks George. I'll just go pull our insane brother off of the furinture." George pulled out a sketchy map of Hogwarts. "Ever since you lost the Mauraders Map in 3rd year, it hasn't been the same." George said, looking down at his own map. "Anyways. My plan is that we..." - To be Continued  
  
End of Chapter Five 


	6. Need Help

Okay. This story doesn't really.. light me up, to say, anymore. So if you wanna take it over, review and tell me what you would do with it. Also, you should ahve written at least 1 other HP FanFic so I can see what your style is. Thanks alot!  
  
-Ashley 


End file.
